College Romance
by Ali Davis
Summary: For Chy and Yunona


**Sorry but this is not swanqueen. This story is for a couple of my friends that asked me to do this so I hope you enjoy this.**

 **And to my followers to my other stories I'm sorry it is taking me so long I just have writers block on my other stories but I've been writing these last few days so hopefully I'll have a chapter up to one of them soon.**

Chyenne starred at the two books, not sure which one to get, one was a college book that she really needed for her first year of college and the other one was popcorn love a book she had been wanting since it came out. Chyenne sighed knowing she needed the college book more and put popcorn love back, she turned quickly so she wouldn't change her mind. Chyenne wasn't paying attention and ran right into someone, her glasses falling off.

"I am so sorry," Chyenne said helping the girl with her books. Yunona was trying to find her glasses.

"Sorry, didn't see you there," Yunona said to the girl she just bumped into.

"It's fine, I should have looked before turning," Chyenne chuckled nervously putting the wrong glasses on.

"You…uhh… have my glasses on," Yunona said holding up Chyennes. Cheyenne blushed and took the ones she had on. Chyenne looked up and met the most gorgeous Hazel eyes she had ever seen.

"Oh sorry," Chyenne said.

"It's alright, you looked pretty cute with my glasses on. Chyenne blushed even more.

"T…thanks," Chyenne said.

"First year college student?" Yunona asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Chyenne asked.

"Your book. I had Miss. Mills my first year, I'm glad I'm a senior this year and lucky enough to have Miss. Swan, but they are both pretty cool," Yunona said.

"Oh, you go to SBU?" Chyenne asked. Yunona nodded.

"Yup, StoryBrooke University, I love it, it's…magical," Yunona said. Chyenne nodded.

"Well it was nice meeting you but I need to pay for this and get everything ready," Chyenne said saying goodbye and going to the check out.

Yunona grabbed the book she say Chyenne staring at and picked it up then went to find what she needed.

Chyenne walked up to the front and handed Tiffany the books. Before Tiffany could check Chyenne's book out her daughter bumped into a pile of books making a mess.

"Victoria no," Tiffany said. "Excuse me a second," Tiffany said as she went to her daughter to pick up the books she had knocked over. Victoria just giggled at her mom. Yunona smiled as she saw the girl she bumped into and came up beside her.

"We meet again," Yunona said. Chyenne looked over and smiled.

"That we do, you know we exchanged glasses, we might as well exchange numbers," Chyenne said, a spark of courage appearing.

"Well that was the smoothest line I've ever heard," Yunona said with a chuckle. Chyenne blushed.

"Sorry, I don't know where that came from," Chyenne said. Yunona chuckled.

"Don't worry about it," She said writing on a piece of paper, "Here, I want you to call me if you ever get bored and we can go out for coffee," Yunona said. Tiffany came back and checked their books out.

"I never got your name," Chyenne said.

"Guess you'll have to call me and go on a date with me to find out," Yunona said with a wink as she walked out of the book store.

Chyenne sighed as she starred at her book, it was Friday night and it had been three days since she saw the girl in the book store she starred at the paper with the girls number and took a deep breath. Chyenne grabbed her phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Yunona answered. Chyenne starred at the phone not sure what to say.

"Uhmm, hi," Chyenne said.

"Oh library girl, I was beginning to think you would never call," Yunona said.

"Well I figured id take you up on that coffee," Chyenne said.

"Sure, just meet me at Grannys, you know where that is right?" Yunona asked.

"Yeah," Chyenne said.

"Good, see you in about thirty minutes," Yunona said hanging up.

Chyenne walked in and smiled slightly when she saw Yunona, she went over and sat down on the other side.

"Hey," Yunona said.

"Hey, so do I get your name yet?" Chyenne asked. Yunona chuckled.

"It's Yunona," she said.

"Chyenne, nice to officially meet you," Chyenne said. They talked for a while, Yunona had gotten up to order their coffee from Ruby and when she got back she sat next to Chyenne. They continued to talk, Chyenne not minding Yunona being so close.

"And what are you two beautiful women doing at a place like this without a date?" Lace asked coming up to them

"We're on a date now actually," Chyenne said.

"Yeah, I'm her girlfriend so back off," Yunona said. Lace laughed.

"Yeah right, you two haven't even kissed since you got in," Lace said.

"Oh yeah, I knew I was forgetting something," Yunona said pulling Chyenne into a kiss. Chyenne gasped and kissed back, it was the best kiss either of them had ever had. They both slowed down and just enjoyed the others mouth, exploring and figuring out what made the other moan. Lace sighed and left. Yunona pulled away a little when they both needed air.

"Sorry," Yunona said. Chyenne shook her head.

"Don't be," Chyenne said kissing her this time. Yunona kissed back with a moan.

"Hey now, if you're going to do that not in my restaurant," Granny yelled from the kitchen. Yunona didn't say anything, just taking Chyenne hand, paying, and then left.

Yunona pushed Chyenne against the door and kissed her, practically ripping their clothes off.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Chyenne said pushing her on the bed and kissing her.

"You're right, we barely know each other," Yunona whispered flipping them over so she was on top and pressed her knee to Chyenne core making her moan and arch.

"Fuck," Chyenne moaned.

"Just about to," Yunona whispered against her neck as she nipped at it. Yunona reached down and slipped her fingers into wet folds.

"You are so wet," Yunona husked into Chyennes ear. Chyenne moaned thrusting her hips up needing more contact. Yunona smiled against Chyennes neck and thrusted two fingers into her.

Chyenne moaned wrapping her legs around Yunonas waist and gripping her shoulder blades.

Yunona used her hips to push her fingers further into Chyenne, curling them and hitting her gspot with each thrust.

Chyenne moaned loudly as she rocked her hips, approaching the edge quickly.

Yunona placed her thumb on Chyennes clit to give her the extra push she needed.

Chyenne arched digging her nails into Yunonas back as she came.

Yunona kissed her as she kept thrusting in and out, slowly letting her come down.

Chyenne panted as she came down, letting go of Yunonas waist and flipping them over, "Your turn," Chyenne said as she kissed down Yunonas chest and sucked on her nipple, her fingers teasing Yunonas wet folds.

Yunona moaned tangling her hands in Chyennes hair, "no teasing Chy," Yunona whimpered arching her chest up.

Chyenne smirked at her using her nickname and thrusted one finger into her, pumping in and out teasingly.

"Chy," Yunona whimpered at the freshman.

Chyenne added another finger and started pumping her quickly.

Yunona moaned as she moved her hips, needing a release.

Chyenne let go of Yunonas nipple with a pop and gave the same attention to the other breast.

Yunona gasped and arched when she felt Chyennes fingers graze her gspot.

Chyenne curled her fingers and thrusted in and out hard making Yunona scream as she came.

Yunona gripped onto Chyenne holding her close as she came down, panting heavily.

Chyenne pulled out of Yunona and laid next to her. Both of their bodies had small beads of sweat and their breathing was irregular.

"Well that was fun," Yunona said looking at Chyenne before they both started laughing.

"We will have to do it again," Chyenne said.

"Definitely," Yunona said.


End file.
